


After the Time War - Fanfiction to go

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: After Time War, Time War, after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of what the Doctor thought after the Time War. Shorts. The shortest shorts ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Time War - Fanfiction to go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of 3 sentence fanfiction and 6 word fanfiction in no particular order. Mostly sad, as this is set after the time war. It would be nice to leave a review. And no, I don't own anything you can recognise. Otherwise, I wouldn't be broke.

1\. He was angry, alone. His species had been killed. But the Doctor was alive - had to go on.

2\. Loss hurt. He had lost everything.

3\. There still were all this planets. Why didn't he long for them anymore? He'd wanted to get away from Gallifrey, but now that was a nightmare come true.

4\. No new companions. No fun. A murderer like him didn't deserve it, he thought.

5\. Rose Tyler. His pink and yellow human. She gave him hope.

6\. Still, he had killed. He killed billions. He killed his own kids.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> A comment or kudos would make an unsure author (me) happy and helps me to get less bad. And it saves a unicorn from getting killed. I think. *whispers to the side* Do you really think this'll work, Alex?


End file.
